Talk:Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist/@comment-8251070-20140409154303
Well I can agree on Nightmist but your still talking to someone that been playing the deck for a couple of months against other players. I just found out yesterday that my deck as been copied from the online Vanguard site. So it kind of sucks that an original idea is being use by other players. I though about the stand long months back and that was a no. Also a no to Cutless. I tried everything that you guys can think off. I don't deck out. I don't loss triggers my drawing is really good. I trying to debate using Snow because I like his first effect. It will help. I even tried seahorse and well was a waist. I do use Banshee when I want hand. Doing her every turn is kind of a waist of a good attack. The only trouble I would say for the deck is getting those breakrides. You really only need the breakride in your hand for the first turn any other G3 goes back into the deck because you can superior ride if you have Swordmaster in your drop zone. Oh you can ride him even if you opponent is grade stuck at 0. As long as he rides on a G2 or higher vanguard doesn't matter. The same goes for spirit exceed. Snow doesn't give you that even with its nice effect. I really would love to use him. I would have to make some changes. But I never really had a mess up or minis in the deck. You just really need the breakride. So telling anything is pointless when I thought and tried all that months back when they first reveal Nightmist. Also sucks that other players from the online web site took my original deck........Im not really mad at my 2 friends that played it on the online vanguard gaming site. They where testing it after all the ideas I came up with and seeing me play test it at the shop. Just sucks that a good idea gets taken and no one comes up with the idea by themselves. Then you get lecture by others when your the one been testing it thinking about its function for months. So I will test out Nightsnow when I can still thinking of the changes. That first effect is so interesting. But please don't lecture me on saying Im wrong when I been testing this deck for so long. Ideas are acceptable but anything you tell me now its kind of pointless about how to make the deck. All of that was thought out the first week this card was revealed. Sorry for the long chat. You should see the stuff with Bermuda I been coming up with. My friends at the shop don't like me when I play Bermuda because I come up with all this bullshit with any of the cards. Have ideas about Duo........oh joy and I get to bring back my original Bermuda deck........my friend rather me play Labrador. Pacific or my stand deck then see that deck ever again.